quotrofandomcom-20200214-history
Qualterzaxym Line
A railway line connecting Kingston, Qualterzaxym Island, Neighbour, Atlantea, Sunnyside and various other localities within the Void District. The southern terminal of the line is in Kingston, which provides an easy transfer to the Soviet Line — despite the stations for each line being in separate buildings. History Qualterzaxym Line originated as personal private transport between the houses of TheFinkie in Kingston and Qualterzaxym Island. Eventually, after the completion of the project, the line was opened up to the public to allow for travel to both Qualterzaxym Island and the new town of Neighbour. After the founding of Atlantea, the track was extended to incorporate the new town into the rail system (because at this point, no rails existed in the vicinity). In 2018, plans were put into motion to extend the track to connect with Sunnyside, in the Upper Void Borough. This was eventually completed in January, making minecart travel possible right down the length of Void District, and completing a loop though Union City and Rutherford. Further additions to the track may occur at some point in the future. Stations Kingston The Kingston terminal is located in TheFinkie's Kingston Home, the building adjacent to the Kingston Station in the centre of the town (Cliff Road). Qualterzaxym Island The Qualterzaxym Island train station is one of the three buildings on the island, and it also features a small café. This station was the first above-ground station on the line. Neighbour Construction of the N51 Station was completed in January 2019, finally including the city of Neighbour as a stop. The station is located on the Eastern edge of the city, and is one of the largest and elaborate stations on the line. Atlantea The Atlantea station is placed deep underwater, right on the edge of the Central Business District, on the main street: Mor'du Crescent. Sunnyside The Qualterzaxym Line currently shares the Sunnyside South Station with one other railway line, the Sunny Line, but other tracks are also planned. The station is located on the southern edge of the city. Environment The longest stretches of Qualterzaxym Line are direct, straight, flat lines deep underground, often passing under ocean floors. Near Neighbour, the line emerges above-ground and travels along the surface, and this time passes over the ocean on a suspended bridge onto East Island. It then dives back underground towards the Atlantea terminal. The stretch between Atlantea and Sunnyside spends equal time beneath ground and above it. The above-ground sections pass through various environments, including a jungle, a large grassy plain, and a long bridge over water. The underground tunnels are mostly one block wide by three blocks high, except for the stretch between Qualterzaxym Island and Neighbour, where a more open tunnel is used: three blocks wide by three blocks high. Railway planners hope to someday make this latter design the standard for the entire underground sections of the line, but the high level of effort required to undertake such an upgrade makes these plans unlikely to materialise. Category:Void District Category:Railway Lines